londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Sunday 3rd April 2011' *Brent Reservoir: 2 House Martins, 18 Blackcap, 12 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warblers, also Skylark over (Andrew Self) *Brockwell Park: Mistle Thrush x 1, Chaffinch x 7, Wren x 2, Greylag Goose x 1, Green Woodpecker x 2, Mallard x 14, Nuthatch x 1 (singing). No sign of yesterday's Egyptian Geese. (Charlie Kitchen) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 6 Mallard, 4 Moorhen 3 Coot, 3 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 4 singing Wren, 2 singing Dunnock, 3 singing Robin, 6 Blackbird 1 singing Song Thrush, 1 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 4 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 1 Jay, 6 magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 1 singing Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) + 1 Small White. *Thorpe Park: 2 Redshank, Ringed Plover, 2 Snipe, Willow Warbler, 4 Blackcap and 4 Egyptian Geese (KPDuncan) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 male''' Common Redstart''' seen by the embankment at 08.00hrs, 15 Blackcap, 1 Willow Warbler, 8 Chiffchaff, 4 Redpoll sp ''flew low erratically over north, 5 Linnet,1 Jay, 3 Meadow Pipit (1 Displaying), 1 (f) Kestrel hunting over long grass, 3 Greylag Goose over south,1 Grey Herron low over west, 1 Shoveler over east, 1 Cormorant over west, 2 Connon Lizards. (N.Smith) *Pinner: '''Merlin' heading NW at 07.30 (Richard Francis) *Laleham Park: 2 Treecreeper (scarce at site) (David Combes) *Ten Acre Wood. Peregrine. Red-Leged Partridge in field north of woods.(G Westley) *Mayesbrook Park: Swallow, 3 Blackcap, 3 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 pair Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, Egyption Goose, Sparrowhawk.(Paul,Jack Hawkins) 'Saturday 2nd April 2011' *Abney Park Cemetery: Tawny Owl adult at nest hole (with owlet just showing), 15 Blackcaps, 6 Chiffchaffs, plus the usuals (Mark et al) *Alexandra Park: prob Common Buzzard north of park though distant, 2 Willow Warblers Top Field, 6+ Chiffchaffs, 3+ Blackcaps, Mipit, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, 10 Jackdaws, Lesser Redpoll north 0745, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets, male Grey Wag Filter Beds, 3 Little Grebes, 21 Pochard, pair Shoveler, Aythya hybrid Boating Lake (Bob Watts, Dominic Mitchell, Gareth Richards, Andrew Gardener). *Battersea Park Lake: 1 Peregrine high SW, pr Red-crested Pochard, 2 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Chiffchaff, pr singing Dunnock, pr Little Grebe, pr Egyptian Geese, Great Crested Grebe nest well hidden, 2 fledged Grey Heron's, Coot on 5 eggs (Michael Mac). *Bishops Park: first Swallow (3), 1 Jackdaw, singing Blackcap, pr Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, Song Thrush, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). *Blackheath: 1 Wheatear seen briefly a.m., Chiffchaffs singing, Blackcap singing near the village, Meadow Pipit over (Joe Beale). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 2 Ring Ouzels (♂+♀) (David Campbell), c.20 Waxwings north (Russell & Nick Gardner, Johnny Allan et al per David Campbell), 5 Sand Martins (RG/DC), Wheatear, Peregrine, 3 Swallows, 2 Greylags, 3 Little Owls, 7+ Common Buzzards, Bullfinch, 3 Yellowhammers, Lesser Redpoll, c.10 Linnets, 4 Skylarks, 5 Meadow Pipits, 5 Blackcaps, 11 Chiffchaffs, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Treecreeper, 5 Nuthatches, 3+ Pheasants, 4 Stock Doves, 3 Greenfinches, 3 Goldfinches, 2 Coal Tits, Canada Goose, Cormorant, 5+ Mallards, 2 Grey Herons, 2+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 3 Pied Wagtails, 2+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, 3 Goldcrests, Collared Dove, 5 Song Thrushes, 7 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (David Campbell, Ian Jones et al). *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Swallow, Sand Martin, Wheatear, 13 singing Blackcaps, 12 singing Chiffchaffs & 1 Willow Warbler (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard) *Brockwell Park: Egyptian Goose x 2, Tufted Duck x 8, Canada Goose x 6, Chaffinch x 2, Mistle Thrush x 2 + Holly Blue x 1 (Charlie Kitchen). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron flying over, 1 drake Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 8 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Wren (4 singing), 2 singing Dunnock, 5 Robin (3 singing), 8 Blackbird, 1 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush (1 singing & 2 bathing), 4 Blackcap (3 singing males & 1 female), 1 singing Willow Warbler, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 3 Starling, 1 Jay, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 8 Greenfinch, 1 singing Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam) + 1 Brimstone & 1 Small White. *Cassiobury Park: female Northern Wheatear on rugpy playing field adjacent to nature reserve, singing Blackcap, 4 singing Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie). *Clapton Pond: Mallard with 8 Ducklings, 2 Grey Wag (JP) *Crossness: 2 Common Terns flew west off the golf centre this evening, 2 Wheatears, Swallow, Sand Martin, 3 singing Blackcaps, 2 singing Cetti's Warblers, Common Buzzard, 6 Curlew, 9 Oystercatchers, 90 Redshank, 4 Wigeon, 5 Shoveler (John Archer & Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 62 species recorded, Tree Pipit flew over and called once at 11.35am,' Red Kite' flew over at 4.52pm, Common Buzzard over at 3.03pm,1 Green Sandpiper,2 LRP, 1 Ring-n Parakeet, 25+ Sand Martin, 2 House Martin, 2 Jackdaw, Pheasant heard, plenty of Blackcap and Chiffchaff. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin area: Northern Wheatear (Pura Foods), 4 Sand Martins, Willow Warbler (copse), 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Oystercatchers, Collared Dove. (Gary A James).0 *Fairlop Waters: 20+ Sand Martin, 10 + Greylag geese, 18+ Canada geese, 3 Chaffinch, 2 Dunnock, Moorhen, 20+ Coot (a pair nest building), 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackbird, 30+ Mallard (Brandon Anderson). *Fulham: dead (and very flat) Pheasant on Crabtree Lane (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hackney Marshes/ Middlesex Filterbeds: 2 Common Buzzards, 1 @ 14.40 high and west, 1 @ 15,20 high and NE, 3singing Blackcaps, c10 singin ChiffChaff, 1 redwing over. 8 teal remain on the river lea, (Jamie Partridge) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Wheatear, 1 Swallow, 1 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipits, numerous Chiffchaff and Blackcap singing (Dave Porritt) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon circling Longwater / Buck Hill with prey, 2 adult Tawny Owl and single owlet showing well, female Northern Wheatear west over Round Pond then landed on Kensington Palace (third of the spring) 09:40, Redwing, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler; also 7 adult Egyptian Goose and 2 goslings, 6 Mandarin Duck, 11 Red-crested Pochard, 7 Mistle Thrush, 3 Goldcrest, pr Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper (D. McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Ingrebourne Valley: 10 Chiffchaff, 8 Blackcap, singing Sedge Warbler, '''Willow Warbler, 2 Redshank, 3 Green Sandpipers, 6 Fieldfare, Common Buzzard, Common Snipe and 2 Sand Martins.(Dave Morrison) *Larkhall Park (Stockwell): pr alarm calling Mistle Thrush seeing off pair of Magpies, seems only 1 of the 3-4 fledglings has survived and was looking strong in defended tree (not the nest tree) at 11am Video details here! *London Wetland Centre: 6 singing Cetti's Warbler, 6 Redshank, 8 Wigeon, 5 Common Snipe, Mistle Thrush eating a newt, 1 Bar-headed Goose, 6 Sand Martin visiting nest bank plus 110+ in groups flying over NW, pr Goldcrest, 4 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Sparrowhawk, at least 2 pr nesting Lapwing, pr Great Black-backed Gull mating (Martin Honey) *River Lea (near King George's Reservoir): abundant Sand Martin along the river this morning at 08.00, Grey Wagtail 1 pair (Millicent Harper) *Orsett Fen: 3/4 Common Buzzard, Ring-necked Parakeet, Swallow - first of year (James A) *Paddington Green: third-summer Yellow-legged Gull foraging on tiny grassy area along Adpar Street 07:45 (appeared to be the recent HP/KG bird) (D. McKenzie, Nick Tanner). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 female type '''Black Redstart in the middle hedge - very elusive, showing just twice, 3 Wheatear (two male, one female), 1 Common Buzzard over north-west, 1 Swallow over north-west, 1 Snipe, 2 Little Owl, 1 Cormorant, singing Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, 43 Jackdaw, 147 Carrion Crow & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes (RSPB): Northern Wheatear, Yellow Wagtail (reported), Sedge Warbler singing briefly, 7 Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, c. 6 singing Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 2 Sand Martin, 12 + Little Ringed Plover, 2 Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 100 + Redshank on river east of Stone Barges, Green Sandpiper (reported), 4 Oystercatcher, Grey Wagtail, Little Gull, 3rd summer Yellow-legged Gull (Roy Woodward - gets about a bit!), 2 Great Crested Grebe, 10 + Little Egret, 2 Redwing, Peregrine Falcon (m), f Sparrowhawk, 2-3 Kestrel, Marsh Harrier and Buzzard (both reported), no sign Garganey (NC) *Rotherhithe: Willow Warbler singing by Globe Pond, Russia Dock Woodland. Also 2+ Chiffchaff, female Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Richard Bonser). *Sidcup (York Avenue): Cormorant S, Sparrowhawk, Herring Gull, juv Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10+ Pigeons, 4+ Woodpigeons, 3 Stock Doves W, pair Collared Doves, few Ring-necked Parakeets, heard Wren singing, Dunnock, Robin, pair Blackbirds, Goldcrest, heard Long-tailed Tits, 4+ Blue Tits, Great Tit, heard Jay, pair Magpies, 6+ Carrion Crow, 10+ Starling, 4+ House Sparrow, 6 Greenfinch, 3 Goldfinch + singing Chiffchaff in Little Birches area (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (The Glade): pair Egyptian Geese with 6 young - first breeding record here, pair G/C Grebes, Cormorant, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swans, 6+ Canada Geese, c20 Mallards, pair Tufted Ducks, Sparrowhawk low over Halfway Street, 8+ Moorhen, 6+ Coot, Lesser Black-backed Gull over, 2 Pigeons, 20+ Woodpigeons, 3+ Stock Dove, Collared Dove, few Ring-necked Parakeets, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 6+ Wren, 6+ Robin, 3+ Blackbird, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, singing Blackcap, Chiffchaff, heard 2+ Goldcrest, 4+ Long-tailed Tits, Coal Tit, few Blue and Great Tits, Nuthatch or 2, 2+ Magpie, 10+ Carrion Crow, 2+ Chaffinch, singing Greenfinch, 2+ Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *South Norwood CP: 2 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard 07:45, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Pheasant, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Blackcap, 10 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Croydon Birders). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Divers, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Red-breasted Merganser, 1st summer male briefly on S basin prior to 12.00 only. 1 Avocet N basin W bank and swimming and feeding on S basin late am. Sandwich Tern '''flew over 13.20 then W. '''Common Tern '''early am only. 9 Sand Martins over. 1 Swallow N. (Bob Warden, Rob Innes & FJM) Also 9 Goldeneye, Corrmorant, Great-Crested Grebes (Penelope Paxer) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Common Buzzards over (1303 & 1332), 17 Sand Martins north, Swallow (first of year), 10 Lapwings east, plus the usuals (MJP, LP) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Wheatear, Shelduck, Ruddy Shelduck, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Little ringed Plover, 7 Redshank 2 Snipe, 3+ Buzzards, '''Red Kite, 2 Tree Sparrow, Willow Warbler, Blackcap. 5 Sand Martin. 10+ Fieldfare (Steve B) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Scaup West Warwick; 2 Wheatear East Warwick; Sedge Warbler singing railway line; 40 Sand Martins Lockwood; Peregrine and Sparrowhawk (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Ring Ouzel (south of Long Wood), male Redstart, male and female Northern Wheatear, Swallow north, 7 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, displaying Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, House Martin (Roy Woodward, S Fisher, J Lethbridge, S Thorpe, Marco Johnson) *Wanstead Park: male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming (the Plain), many singing Blackcap and Chiffchaff, 3 pr Gadwall (Ornamental Waters) (C Legge) *Whitton: c. 20 Waxwing 9.30ish on Kneller Road in trees along the edge of the grounds of Kneller Hall. Also 1 Green Woodpecker (I. Darbyshire). 'Friday 1st April 2011' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler singing occasionally 7am from willows between platforms 2 & 3, also 4+ Blackcaps Conservation Area (Bob Watts); also pair Stock doves, 6+ Chiffchaffs. Incidentally, variation fans, the Willow Warbler is an interestingly dull-plumaged individual with legs as dark as a Chiffchaff, tinged with wine red - comes down to a few metres if you're patient; Sand Martin north 11.12, pair Little Grebe (David Callahan). *Archway: 15.15 - Tern sp over east. (PA) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 5 Mallard, 4 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 singing Wren, 5 Robin (only 1 singing), 8 Blackbird, 2 singing Blackcap, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch (one pair nest building) 1 singing Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Catford: Red Kite over 11:15 (BirdGuides). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Little Egret, male Stonechat, Water Rail. 2 Oystercatcher,3 Chiffchaff. (Kev Jarvis). *Custom House (Newham): 50 Waxwings at the Prince Regent Lane A13 interchange. South side of A13. (Pete Fallan) *Eltham: 17 Waxwing at the Rochester Way / Grangehill Road a.m. (Birdguides). 20 birds at 12.00 (Conrad Ellam) *Foots Cray Meadows: 11+ singing Chiffchaffs, 8+ singing Blackcaps, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swans, 20+ Mallard, 6 Tufted Ducks, 4 Kestrels, few Moorhens, 10+ Coots, 2 Common Gulls, many Woodpigeons, 10+ Stock Doves, many Ring-necked Parakeets, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpeckers, Skylark and Meadow Pipits heard near Riverside Road, 10+ Wren, 4+ Dunnock, 10+ Robin, 10+ Blackbird, 2 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 2+ Goldcrest, 6+ Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit, many Blue and Great Tits, Magpies, Jackdaws, Carrion Crows, Starling, House Sparrow at Riverside Road, Chaffinch, 3+ Greenfinch, few Goldfinches, 2 Linnets Riverside Road (Ian Stewart) *Forest Hill: 13 Waxwing on Marler Road a.m. (Birdguides). *Hampstead Heath: 6 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 15+ Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Goldcrest, pr Kingfisher, pr Little Grebe on Wood Lake, 6 Great Crested Grebe, pr Nuthatch nestbuilding (CB). *Harrow Weald: Copse Farm: 4 Blackcap, I Kestrel. (Mike Johnson) *Hornchurch: 1 R/N Parakeet flew east over junction of Upminster Road and Hacton Lane at 08:30 *Horsenden Hill: 1 singing Willow Warbler, 4 singing Blackcap, 16 singing Chiffchaffs, 6 Stock Doves (Horsenden Wood), Nuthatch, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Kestrel plus profusion of Blue & Great Tits (Martin Smith). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens (07:00-08:00): adult Tawny Owl with 2 owlets (all in the same tree, just east of the nesting tree), male Ruddy Duck and Gadwall on Longwater, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Egyptian Gooose, 2+ Green Woodpecker (heard), Great Spotted Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell). *Isle of Dogs: 2 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Long-tailed Tit, Mistle Thrush (Richard Harrison). *Leyton: Red Kite low going South-west c10:00 (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: Little Ringed Plover, 5 Redshank, 3 Sand Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler (LWC website). *Newington Green, N5: Peregrine SW @1642. (TeRNS) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon over 07:50 carrying prey (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Pheasant picked up rather distantly as it scurried across fields, 1 male Wheatear (in asymmetric plumage - probable second calendar year) in front of farm houses, 3 Little Owl, 1 Snipe, 20 Fieldfare, 28 Jackdaw, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 singing Chiffchaff, Coot & Canada Goose both on nests & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2cy Caspian Gull, albino Herring Gull & 2 Yellow-legged Gulls on landfill, 3 Little Ringed Plovers, 8 Sand Martins, 2 Garganey (male and female) etc. on reserve (Mark Pearson & Laurence Pitcher) *Rammey Marsh, Enfield Lock: Red Kite '''over low at 16.52 gaining height and heading off SW, Fieldfare, pair of Blackcap (Martin Shepherd). *Sevenoaks KWT : 5+LRPs, Dunlin, Redshank, Snipe, 2 pairs Egyptian Geese - 1 with 8 chicks, 2 Shelduck, 3 Teal, 2 juv Common Gulls, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup (York Avenue): 1 Redwing S @07.40, pair Greylags, 10+ Canada Geese, Sparrowhawk, 2 Black-headed Gulls N, Common Gull, 2+ Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 22+ Pigeons, 4+ Woodpigeons, Stock Dove N, pair Collared Doves, few Ring-necked Parakeets, Wren, Dunnock, pair Robins, pair Blackbirds, pair Goldcrests, 4+ Blue Tits, pair Great Tits, Jay, 4 Magpies, 4+ Carrion Crows, 30+ Starlings, 4+ House Sparrows, heard singing Chaffinch, 6+ Greenfinch, 3 Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: Water Pipit (s/p) and Little Egret (KPDuncan). *Staines Reservoir: 2 '''Great Northern Diver on South Basin a.m. (Birdguides). *The Glade (Sidcup): pair Great Crested Grebes, Cormorant, Grey Heron, pair Mute Swan, few Canada Geese, c20 Mallards, pair Tufted Ducks, Sparrowhawk, Moorhens, 6+ Coots, Herring Gull over, Woodpigeons, 8+ Stock Doves, Collared Dove, few Ring-necked Parakeets, Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Green Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 6+ Wrens, Dunnock, few Robins, 6+ Blackbirds, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaffs, 4+ Goldcrest, 4+ Long-tailed Tits, Coal Tits, plenty Blue and Great Tits, Jay, 4+ Magpies, 10+ Carrion Crows, Starling, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 2+ Goldfinch (Ian Stewart) *Vauxhall BT: 1 Peregrine on eggs Live RSPB Web Cam here! (Michael Mac). (or here?) *Walthamstow: Waterworks N.R. Singing Blackcap, Willow Warbler. Marsh; Meadow Pipit. Reservoirs; Singing Blackcap N. end of East Warwick another in old orchard. Singing Sedge Warbler between railway and East Warwick, 2 Scaup West Warwick. 4+ Sand Martin over. 2 Kingfisher No.3. 9 Little Egret 'bubbling' on No.1 island. Singing Blackcap by Fisherman's hut. Singing Willow Warbler N. end of No.4. Female Goosander NW late afternoon. (Paul Whiteman, Lol Bodini, Pete Lambert) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (m calling and drumming in Esso, centre, east and west copse TH/NC), 7 singing Chiffchaff, 4 singing Blackcap, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 10+ Skylark, Stock Dove, 2 Shoveler, 1 m Gadwall still, Greylag (7 on Alex, then 6 flew west with 3 returning), Heron, Little Grebe(s), 10 + Cormorant over, Linnet, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, Snipe (Cat & Dog), Mistle Thrush collecting food (NC). *Waterlow Park (07.50): 1 Wheatear , 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 Chiffchaff calling from Cemetery (PA). *Whitton: approx 80 Waxwings in tree outside Bishop Perrin school on Hospital Bridge Road at 08.45 (Andy Roberts) *Woodland's Farm (Shooter's Hill): 2 Treecreeper in Clothworker's Woods + at least 2 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 singing Chiffchaff and the usual woodland stuff (Conrad Ellam) 'Archived News' pinner park farm ifem stonechat(JonReveley)